


Oh You Silly Boy

by little_dan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ageplay, Alternate Universe, Diapers, Infantilism, Little Space, Littles Are Known, M/M, Non sexual ageplay, Pacifiers, classification, daddy!Phil, little!Dan, nappies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dan/pseuds/little_dan
Summary: In an alternate universe where everyone gets classified at the age of 18, Dan Howell a 26 year old YouTube star is forced to hide who he really is in fear of rejection and disgust from his fans and his best friend/flat mate Phil Lester. But Phil isn't disgusted at all, in fact, all he thinks is dan's a silly little boy who needs some love.





	1. Chapter 1

Dan Howell was a mystery, he put on a facade for everyone, never let anyone see who he really was behind closed doors. Shameful and afraid he hid, he hated his classification, thought it was stupid, stupid classification test, stupid test lady, stupid dan howell. Everyone takes the classification test at 18, there are 5 classifications in 3 pairs:  
Dom/Sub  
Neutral/Neutral  
Caretaker/Little  
and Dan Howell had been classified as a little 8 years ago. But he couldn't be a little, he has to go on tour, host award shows, create videos, he can't embarrass himself like that. Of course once in a blue moon dan will feel it, feel his head go fuzzy, his limbs stop cooperating, speech loses its diction, no control over anything, not even his bladder. And on those nights like tonight, he would hide in his bedroom and play with his teddy bear and blocks. He'd put on a nappy, a onesie, a pacifier, and his favourite fuzzy duck socks. Of course he was always very careful to make sure nobody ever knew his true identity, that he was Dan Howell, a 26 year old little. Not even his boyfriend/flat mate/best friend knew about his secret. Of course Phil Lester had to be perfect at everything and be a caretaker. He was always making sure dan ate properly, slept enough, was comfortable, cozy, and safe. Secretly, Dan knew that Phil had a suspicion about his classification, but he wasn't ready to admit that someone might find out what he's tried so hard to keep hidden. Until tonight. He'd been caught up in his headspace, to excited by the thought of playing with his blocks and teddy that he forgot his nappies in the bathroom. Of course little dan didn't even notice, nor did he care, he just went about playing and imagining what it would be like if Phil was his daddy. Dans headspace ranged from 10-20 months, meaning he had to have nappies on while in headspace, so it wasn't really a surprise to anyone except dan when he had an accident on his duvet. At the time, Phil was in the lounge looking at #HeaderforPhil entries when he heard a sob come from Dan's room. Jogging up the steps he shouted out to dan "Are you okay Dan?" He knocked softly on the boy's door when Dan replied "m' all wet" and broke into more sobs. Phil entered the room that was accidentally left unlocked by Dan and upon seeing him on the bed playing with his toys and soiled pants he knew his suspicions of Dan Howell being a little were confirmed. "I know you're all wet baby, how bout we get you cleaned up" he said, his daddy instincts kicking in "do you have nappies in here Danny?" Phil asked kindly. "In bathroom" Dan said so quietly Phil almost missed it. He quickly went into the bathroom connected to Dan's room and found the Sesame Street nappies on the floor. Coming back in the room he took off Dan's soiled onesie and put his pacifier in his mouth. Grabbing some baby wipes he cleaned off Dan's everything as he didn't want the poor boy to get a rash on top of everything else. Lifting his hips up and placing the nappy under Dan's bum he taped up the diaper that had Cookie Monster on the crotch of it. "There we go" Phil mumbled more to himself than Dan. He picked the small boy up holding him close to his chest as he walked around the room bouncing him as he did so. Dan conitinued to cry softly into Phils chest and he was out for the count, no longer any where near his big space he ended up crying himself to sleep. "I love you silly boy," Phil said as he kissed the top of his head noticing he was asleep, "Goodnight baby boy"...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos, here's chapter 2!

Dan woke up around 8 am, far earlier than he usually would, he was confused as he couldn't remember falling asleep or what had happened last night during his play time. As he began to rise out of his bed he realised he was still in his play clothes from last night with a pacifier clipped to his onesie and a very cold wet nappy on his bum,  
"Shit shit shit" he mumbled under his breath, he urgently needed to find some ordinary clothes and get rid of the evidence that he was a little. Quickly and quietly he got up from bed and put all of his play toys in his "little" box under his bed. He scowered through 6 different drawers before finally finding his doge tshirt and a pair of phils old shorts. Going into his bathroom he took of his onesie and disposed of the soiled nappy he had on from the night before. He mumbled his disgust under his breath as he threw the nappy in his trash can and covered it with some toilet paper. Throwing on the tshirt and shorts he picked his old onesie off the floor to stuff it right at the top of his little box.  
"There, that should do it" he said while scanning the room to check for any more evidence of his true classification, he couldn't let phil in on who he truly was. Little did he know phil had already figured out Dan's little secret and was not disgusted at all, not even close to it, in fact, he was ecstatic to finally have dan as his little. He had picked up the legal papers yesterday after dan had fallen asleep and now he just hoped dan still wanted as his daddy after his nap. When he walked into the apartment he could hear dan upstairs shuffling. He set the court papers down on the table to go check on the little upstairs. To say phil was shocked was an understatement, there he saw dan wearing regular clothes looking confused and frightened, no nappies, toys, paci's, or onesies in sight. Dan hadn't noticed phil just quite yet but when phil coughed to grab his attention he almost had a heart attack. How long had phil been standing there? Had he seen his little stuff? Did phil just confirm his suspicions on Dan's stupid classification? "How long have you been standing there?" Dan asked, his voice cracking towards the end due to how frightened and petrified he was. "Long enough", phil said sternly but softly, "dan, do you remember last night? Is that why you're scared?" But dan just looked back confused, he doesn't remember what happened last night, but he sure as hell wants to know now. Thoughts race through Dan's head and all he can think of is phil knows, and now phil hates him. He doesn't even know he's crying until phil ushers his thumb to wipe the tears from his cheek.

"I know baby I know, but it's okay, I promise sweet boy, it'll all be okay". Phil cooed to the distressed little. Dan doesn't know if the confusion or phils comfort tipped him over but he was out for the count now, laying on phils chest on his bed he cried and let all of his big Dan's frustrations out that little dan couldn't understand. The whole time dan cried and cried phil was there to comfort him, he'll always be there for his little boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I want to continue this or leave it as a oneshot, comment below what you want or if you want a new fanfiction and just leave this as a oneshot, thanks :))


End file.
